


Expecting

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel learns of a development in your relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecting

Something rough was scraping at your mouth.  You tried to make a moan, but the noise was muffled.  A tongue takes advantage of your lips parting and thrusts into your mouth.  Suddenly coming slightly more awake, your eyes shoot open.  Castiel is kissing you eagerly.  You make an inquisitive mumble into his mouth, which he ignores.  You are lying on your back, legs tangled with the sheets.  Castiel lays on his side next to you.  One of your arms extends beneath him, your hand coming out the other side and is clasped in one of Castiel’s hands.  The other arm is flung off to your other side.  Castiel’s free hand is cupping the side of your face, holding you gently in place.  Giving up on sleep for the moment, you lift your free hand to his shoulder, tugging Castiel towards you.  You have a sudden need to feel his weight atop you.  Castiel resists, and it is like trying to tug a mountain.  You whine softly in protest.

Finally, Castiel breaks for your lips, and you gasp for air.  Castiel doesn’t speak, just gazes down at you adoringly and strokes your hair.

“What?”  You ask, voice rough with sleep.  “Whaza matter?”

“You’re pregnant.”  Castiel whispers, his eyes aglow with happiness.

You’re so sleepy and comfortable, and Castiel’s hand stroking your hair feels so nice, and fuck he has beautiful eyes and-wait.

“I’m _what_?”  You almost shout and try to sit up.  Castiel quickly moves the hand stroking your hair to your shoulder, aborting your attempt to sit up.

“I’m not sure you should be exerting yourself right now.”  Castiel tells you, frowning slightly.

“I’m _pregnant_?!”  Your voice is softer now, eyes filling with love.  “Cas…”  Castiel smiles down at you, and this time he lets you tug him down for a kiss.  He is careful, you notice, not to lay on your stomach as you loose track of time in his lips.

After awhile, you gently push him off of you and sit up.  Your bladder has been demanding attention for ahwile.

Castiel pushes you back down.

“Cassie,” you start, frowning up at him.

“I think you should probably be resting.”  Castiel tells you calmly.

“I’m not gonna run wind sprints until I collapse, Cassie.”  You tell him, exasperated.  “I need to use the bathroom!”  Castiel touches his first two fingers to your forehead, and suddenly your bladder is empty.  You blink, the sudden feeling disconcerting.

“Cas.”  Your voice is still exasperated.  You’re realizing now that he has no intention of letting you leave the bed.

The door bursts open and you see Dean burst in, knife in hand with a bedhead wearing only his boxers.

“You guys okay?”  Dean asks, hesitantly.  “Thought I heard shouting.”

“Y/n is pregnant.”  Castiel informs Dean, Castiel’s voice filled with pride.  Despite your irritation, you smile up at both of them.  Dean drops the knife and his eyes go huge.

“You’re-” Dean doesn’t attempt to finish the sentence before walking briskly over to the bed.  “Sammy!”  Dean shouts over his shoulder.  “Get in here!”

“Do not apply any pressure to her lower torso.”  Castiel orders Dean sternly as Dean approaches the bed.

“I’m not gonna hurt her, Cas.”  Dean sweeps you up in a hug.

“Will you tell him it’s safe for me to leave the bed?”  You mumble into Dean’s shoulder, returning the hug.  “He won’t let me use the bathroom.”

“She’s not an invalid, man.”  Dean tells Cas, laughing.  You think you can hear happy tears in Dean’s voice.  “Congrats, guys.”

“Uhm…” You glance up around Dean to see Sam in the doorway.  He’s also half dressed, and his hair is sleep-ruffled.  “I’m guessing I missed something.”

“Y/n’s pregnant.”  Dean replies, releasing you to turn around and glance at his brother.

“Guys, wow.”  Sam is as shocked as Dean was, and just as happy.  You laugh.

“C’mere, moose.”  You gesture at the big man.  In a moment, you find yourself sandwiched between the two Winchesters.  You ignore Castiel’s firm orders to the two men to stop applying pressure near your uterus.

“Cas, it’s okay.”  Sam finally replies, voice filled with laughter.  “A hug isn’t gonna hurt her.”

A wing flutter and you’re on the other side of the bed in Castiel’s lap.

“The baby is half human and very fragile.”  You can definitely hear jealousy in Castiel’s voice.  “I prefer not to take chances.”  You reach behind you and pinch Castiel’s side, earning you a look down and a raised eyebrow.

“You’re being silly.”  You tell him firmly.  “Cool it.  I wouldn’t _want_ this baby to be anyone else’s.”  Castiel’s eyes soften, and you see them fill with love again.  He leans down and captures your lips in his.  You reach up to bury one hand in his hair, losing yourself in your angel.

“Alright, we’re leaving you kids alone to celebrate.”  Dean says, and you hear them walk to the door.  “I’m makin’ breakfast, though.  Y/n’s gonna need to eat.”

“He’s right.”  Castiel mumbles into your lips after the door shuts.  His hand rests gently on your stomach, and you just _know_ somehow that he’s checking your health.  Well, yours and the baby’s.  “You will need food soon.”  Castiel breaks from your lips then to look down at you with a slight frown.  “I _could_ use my grace to prevent you from getting hungry, but I’m not certain that is-”

“Cas!”  You raise your voice to get his attention.  “It’s okay, baby.”  The hand you have buried in his hair strokes his head.  “The baby’s gonna be fine.  I’m gonna be fine.  You don’t have to worry so much.”

“I’m sorry.”  Castiel mumbles, burying his face in your neck.  His arms circle around you just under your breasts.  You eagerly sink into his cuddling.  It isn’t until Dean bangs on the door and announces breakfast that something occurs to you.

“Wait a second.”  You pull your face away from Castiel and give him a suspicious look.  “You just did that so I’d stay in bed.”  Castiel glances away, his lips twitching as he fails to hide a smile.  You whap his shoulder.  “Cas!”  You try to scooch out of his arms to stand; you are getting hungry.  Castiel tightens his grip around you slightly and gives you a wounded puppy look.

“Stay?  Please?  I find it comforting to hold you.”  Castiel pleas.  God.  Damnit.  Your heart melts despite yourself.  You _know_ this is a ploy.  But apparently Cas has learned that you can’t resist those eyes.

“Asshole.”  You mutter as you sink back into him.  He gives a small, victorious smirk as he nuzzles your hair.

 _Bang bang bang!_  You give a startled jump as someone knocks on the door again.

“Cas!”  Dean’s voice comes through the door.  “Let her.  Out.  Of bed!”  You and Castiel both laugh.  Castiel kisses your head carefully and releases you.

“I’m going to go learn about normal human pregnancies.  I will return soon.  Pray if you need anything.”  Castiel tells you, then a wing flutter and he’s vanished.

You emerge in the kitchen, hair still a mess.  The morning’s activities have most woken you up, so you notice the boys’ eyes on you as you plop down into a chair.  Dean sets a plate in front of you, and Sam pushes a glass of orange juice.  You mutter your thanks and dig in, not really noticing what Dean made.  It is delicious, and you compliment him in between bites.

“Where’d Cas go?”  Sam asks.

“Said he was going to learn about ‘normal human pregnancies’ and that I should pray if I need anything.”  You tell them, shoveling another bite of eggs into your mouth.  Dean rolls his eyes and groans, and Sam chuckles softly.  “He’s gonna be a total nightmare about this.”  You say fondly, laughing.

“I know it’s normal to freak, but what’s his issue?”  Dean asks, feigning annoyance.

“I think it’s occurred to him that his child is half human, and therefore fragile by his standards.”  You speculate.  Dean shoves another bite of breakfast in his mouth to avoid having to hide feelings, and Sam just smiles softly.

Your angel is going to annoy the crap out of all three of you, and you can’t bring yourself to mind.


End file.
